A Choice to be Made
by Cartoongurl
Summary: Reticuled by one, Loved by another, what’s a girl to do? It’s a romancedrama with a touch of comedy. Some use of language. (warning)


A/N: First Fanfic ;3

R & R Critique is welcome on the writing FLAMES ARE NOT.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter & co.

Summary: Reticule by one, Loved by another, what's a girl to do? It's a romance/drama/ with a touch of comedy.

Chance Meeting

This is a telling of how she met Draco and kept ties with him through notes that would be passed. It's also a tale of a romance between best friends. Not that Harry was interested in her, Harry only bothered Ron once he admitted that he had the huge crush on /her/. Now Ron was a tall male, with vibrant red hair that made him stick out like a sore thumb. It was a family trait, and everyone had red hair if you needed to know. Ron was a lanky lad, who'd end up wearing clothes that were too small. He was a little over 6'2 if you really wanted to know. About a foot taller then the girl of his dreams, who was bloody hott at the dance from his 4th year. (So what if remember how she looked, she was really pretty!)

She was a skinny little thing, short in stature with uncontrollable hair. Her vision was beginning to fail her for the hours under a dim light, reading. Her growth spur wasn't much of a growth for she was only a mere 5'3 by her 6th year. When compared to her two best friends, they towered over her. They would often make fun, and tell her she was "Like an ant", which really flustered the hell out of her. Her intelligence was unmatched by anyone! She had only been outsmarted on one test which had to do with Dark Arts. (By whom? Harry Potter)

Know, she had just broken up with her long time boyfriend of two years Victor Krum, well most never knew that they were dating but I assure you they were. During the vacations she would always visit him for a week or so, her parents didn't mind /that/ much. They had never gotten passed cuddling and a make out here or they're, keeping the relationship away from the public eye. Many asked Victor whom he was going out with. It was a total mystery, for the public never saw them together.

Well this long distance relationship began falling apart slowly, yet surly. They both stopped sending owls with Voldemort's coming and it became quite hard to date a person you never talk to. So in a owl she sent "lets break up" and he sent, "okay." It finished right then, and there. She was starting to live the life of a single. Finally!

The Wizarding World had felt the affect of Lord Voldemort's coming; most of the witches and wizards persisted with their normal life of shopping and buying necessities for life. The eyes were finally opened.

It was about halfway through the summer vacation and Hermione had been shopping with her mum at the crowded streets of Diagon Ally. Her mum, personally was fascinated with the people of this secrete world; the buildings with chipped paint; the old style lamp posts that were lit with magic; the streets of stones grooved together and most of all the overall feel. This place always seemed happy, and lit up with optimistic outlooks.

This day however the optimistic outlooks were quite lacking and the people seemed a bit out of color. Non the less they continued to shop for new robes.

"Oh hunny I wish your father could come, bu-" Her mother began rambling as they reached there destination. Hermione didn't bother listening to the rest. She was more interested in finding books.

Now during the same day Draco's father had some /dirty/ business to finish. Like selling off expensive crap and getting trusted after going to jail. All which is boring that's useless to this story.

The bookshop was a really nice place there were books everywhere the eye could see. The front was decorated with displays of floating books, and pictures that would talk to one another. As you moved from the front of the bookshop there were all the books that you would need for school. If you wanted to keep going, you would end up using something like flo powder. Why? There were simply too many books! This storeowner had been alive for about 60 years, and each generation collected books for over a thousand years! It was like a dream to come in here and waste a whole day away just reading a book! Doc. Phillips, the owner, had aloud people to stay and read his books without buying. He just loved his one of the kinds, way too much. The Doc also liked having the biggest bookshop. It was and is his pride and joy.

Draco himself had become quite a beauty if you wanted to know, compared to Hermione, on this particular day. Her make up looked bad this day, and her mom kept shoving pieces of clothes at her and telling her to try them on. Draco who had platinum blond hair been looking through the bookshop to find some books on dark arts. He was a bit shorter then Ron to tell you the truth and also a bit buffer you could say. Most people gave the boy aloof looks for he had decided to go to a section of the bookshop that many dared to venture. They whispered to one another about his father being a follower of The Lord…Well really, they never saw him because he was sitting and reading, waiting. He was also waiting for…HIS GIRLFRIEND. Well his /make believe/ girlfriend.

So no wonder the one named Hermione had found herself in this place, and it was a wonder that she found herself in the same section as the one named Draco Malfoy.

"It's you! You slug!" whispered Hermione the instant she lay eyes on the hunk Draco. She didn't realize however, she didn't whisper that and so…

"A Wha-?" he turns to the voice, "You're that bitchy mud blood that hangs out with Harry Potter!" He was pushed down on the books and then they began kissing because they were really in love. The end.

((Author note))

Ha-Ha you wish it ended like that. I just know you do, but it won't because that's really dull. We'll go back like a minute and the truth will be told. Back to one minute before kissing.

((End of the wonderful author note D:))

Okay so at this point, where Draco just calls Hermonie a mud blood, she gets really mad, and remembers she can't use her wand after she takes it out. He begans laughing at her as she takes it out and points and laughts and does some more of that.

The stubborn girl thinks a second and looks at her wand in her hand before realizing why he is laughing.

"What a fuckin' dumb ass!" he exclaims in a whisper. He doesn't want to ruin the moment so he instead sits next to the book case were his pale face is turning into a reddish color into a lightish purple. He begins to choke, because he can't stop laughing. It was just SO funny you know, taking out your wand like that when you can't even use them unless you want to get kicked out of the school and were everyone will think, what a dumb ass how could you get kicked out for such a stupid thing! He'd have to remember this one.

Okay, so he begins to choke and no one is around, except for Hermione. Its not like the dark art books are illegal ones, there the ones that most people don't bother looking at because there hard to comprehend and then it takes forever for you to learn the spell and you have to go through all that hassle. There are also history books on the dark arts handing out. The books look untouched, dusty and huge.

"What a dumb ass!" he exclaims in a whisper. He doesn't want to ruin the moment so he instead sits next to the book case were the pale face is turning into a redish color into a lightish purple. He begans to choke, because he can't stop laughing. It was just SO funny you know, taking out your wand like that when you can't even use them unless you want to get kicked out of the school and were everyone will think, what a dumb ass how could you get kicked out for such a stupid thing! He'd have to remember this one.

"Are you okay?" Hermonie asks, know getting a bit worried. She may hate this guy, but he's turning PURPLE! PURPLEPURPLEPURPLE! Wait until she tells Ron and Harry.

"NO," giggle fit, I can't stop, HELP ME, "DO I LOOK FINE?"

"Yeah, you look fine to ME!" she exclaims in anger. "But…because you look like your dieing…"

Fits of laughter escaped. He just couldn't stop laughing, if you know what I mean. It was one of those times when you started laughing and your stomach is cramping and your like, I'm gunna die if I don't stop. ONLY WORSE! He's dieing from laughing. Do YOU understand? What a pathic way to die.

Know, Hermonie is getting worried and starts rubbing his stomach in angst, while hes curled up in a ball now gasping for air. She doesn't enjoy this at all. About a minute has passed, and all this has happened. Note: She never read a book on how to help a guy whos choking on his laughter.

He's gasping for air, and gasping and shes rubbing and punching his stomach because she feels like it, but mostly shes rubbing and cursing under her breath.

"HELP!" she wails out and Doc. Phillips finally finds his way to the section of books.

A second later Draco is okay proving the owner's incantation had worked. At this point Doc. Phillips is looking at them a bit funny wondering what two teenagers would be doing.

"I will be sending both your parents Howlers, for fooling around at a bookshop!" he exclaims half in confusion and half in anger. "Never have I seen…" the rest the two didn't catch.

"So, I guess we leave. " She stated.

"Er," he pauses, "Yeah lets go. You better not tell anyone about this or -"

"I'll get my dad. Why can't you come up with a threat better then, 'or I'll tell my dad,' or 'your on the wrong side.' What are you a dimwit?" she says in a –I'm-sick-of-you-leave-me-alone-or-else.

He's left speechless by her sly comment.

So after 5 minutes each find they're way to the next store. If you want to get technical Hermione finds her Mom, and Draco is the one going to the store.

Both girl and boy find themselves dreaming about the incident, giggling and NOT falling in love.

A.N. Next chapter will be A LOT more serious then this chapter, just because.

PREVIEW: The title of the chapter is going to be Start of the Notes unless I decide otherwise.


End file.
